Onapristone is being compared to megestrol acetate as hormonal therapy for patients with advanced breast cancer after tamoxifen therapy is no longer effective. Patients will be randomized to either megestrol acetate at 160mg. or onapristone at 50 mg. or 100mg. daily. Both safety and efficacy of the two doses of onapristone will be studied.